Pflanzar
Pflanzar is a plant-like Space Beast. Appearance Pflanzar possesses the build of an average anthropomorphic monster only with certain exaggerated features such as its large shoulders that attach to its neck, legs reminiscent of a dinosaur's and longer and skinnier arms. It's body is almost completely composed of vines with the only exceptions being its thighs, elbows and chest areas that are composed of a wood-like material. Its face possesses several holes, one of them functioning as a mouth of sorts. History Origin Pflanzar's true origin is unknown, but considering the place he first appeared, he is presumably a space beast. After Ultraman Nexus Pflanzar was a mysterious monster who appeared on Nexus's version of Earth a month after the defeat of Dark Zagi. No one knows his origins, but it can be presumed he was yet another Space Beast created by the evil god of destruction before his demise. The monster first appeared in a forest on a rampage, using back tendrils to gather up and devour animals. The Night Raiders quickly showed up to combat the strange creature. Komon transformed into Ultraman Nexus in Junis Blue via use of the Evoltruster and fought Pflanzar. The plant monster proved to still be tough even after they had defeated Dark Zagi. Nexus put up the Meta Field in order to gain an edge in the battle. The fight continued for a bit longer, Nexus using many different attacks to wither down Pflanzar's energy. Then something unexpected happened, Pflanzar froze and fell in on itself, out of the remains fled what was seemingly a smaller version of the monster. Nexus attempted to chase after the monster before it disappeared into the forest. Nexus reverted back to Komon to save energy for a later. Him and the Night Raiders were confused at the sudden turn of events, just before the monster seemed to be determined to fight Nexus to the death and just now it had fled. The team after a bit of planning of what to do separated into the forest to search for Pflanzar. After a couple hours of playing hide and go seek with beast, it finally reappeared and began to kill the Night Raiders. Komon transformed into Nexus Junis Blue again and went to fight with the beast again. Pflanzar dodged a lot of the ultra's attacks including some of his most powerful. Only when caught off guard did he manage to land a good hit. Eventually after a tough fight, Pflanzar was finally put down and destroyed. The Night Raiders left with Nexus becoming Komon again, the team would make sure to keep watch for more monsters and space beasts. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure A Pflanzar by the name of "Plantatar" is scheduled to appear at some point in the series as one of Dao and MBE's new generals. Abilities *'Poison Needles ': Pflanzar can spit purple needles tipped with venom from his face holes. These weaken opponents and allows him more time to attack. *'Acid Spray ': Pflanzar can spray acid from the palms of his hands. *'Tendrils ': Pflanzar can generate several tendrils from his back to grab and constrict things. **'Refresh ': Pflanzar can shed his body, allowing a smaller version of himself to flee. *'Intelligence ': Pflanzar is more intelligent than the normal Space Beast, understanding when to retreat from a fight and memorizing enemy attacks. Trivia * Pflanzar's design comes form an unused Ultraman Nexus Space Beast. Category:Space Beasts Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Plant Kaiju Category:Acid Kaiju Category:Poison Kaiju Category:Emgaltan Category:Free-To-Use Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Ultraman Stream